


Prosecutor's Happy Ending Massage

by Ivankaracheev



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Massage, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivankaracheev/pseuds/Ivankaracheev
Summary: Prosecutor Yellow Zircon goes to a local massage parlour, seduces and gets seduced by the attractive masseuse named Skinny Jasper, who will eventually lead her to sex with her.





	Prosecutor's Happy Ending Massage

Prosecutor Yellow Zircon had a free weekend given by her boss to spend, so she was thinking about the trip to a local massage parlour with her friend and co-worker Blue Zircon, but Blue refused to go with her, because she had some law cases to solve. And so, Yellow came there alone, after she booked the hundred-twenty minute appointment for herself.

She entered the parlour's building, the parlour's lobby looked nice with these couches and potted plants. She saw a secretary, which asked:

\- Are you here for the appointment?

\- Yes, I did. - Yellow answered to her.

\- Well, you're the last client for today. Follow me. - the secretary said softly, after hearing the positive answer.

\- Okay. - Yellow said, as she followed the secretary.

The secretary led Yellow to the massage room, opened the door, entered the room with Yellow and closed the door behind them. The room was dimly lit and she saw a massage table in the centre of the room, two chairs, CD player on the shelf, two stacks of towels and replacement sheets, lying on the oil cabinet and very expensive extra large industrial-sized bottle of massage oil with fragance of violets and orange, possibly the masseuse's favourite one, as it was pulled out of it and placed next to the sheets.

\- Your appointment will take place here. Skinny Jasper will be your masseuse. Strip down, lie on the table and wait for her. If you having some sort of discomfort during the massage therapy or something's wrong, call me by that intercom or tell the masseuse to call. - the secretary gave Yellow the verbal instructions and opened the room's door, noting that she's about to leave the room.

\- Thanks, I will. - Yellow said, as secretary opened the door.

\- Okay, have a good time and enjoy your two hours of relaxation and pleasure. - the secretary said nicely, closed the room's door and returned to the lobby.

Yellow walks up to the massage table, takes off her clothes and underwear, takes a towel, lays down on the massage table, lays the towel on her buttocks and waits for Skinny Jasper as the secretary told her to do.

Suddenly, the room's door was opened by a skinny girl with beige-blond hair. " _This must be the masseuse._ " - Yellow thought and she was not mistaken, it was Skinny Jasper and, oh stars, she's beautiful and gorgeous.

Skinny approached the massage table on which Yellow was lying and said:

\- Melanie has told me about your two-hour massage appointment.

\- You mean the parlour's secretary? - Yellow asked her.

\- Yes. Let me introduce myself, my name's Skinny. And what yours? - Skinny confimed, introduced herself and asked her name.

\- Yellow. - Yellow responded.

\- Such a nice name for a hot and sexy girl like you. - Skinny complimented Yellow's name.

\- Thanks for a compliment. Many of my colleagues at work tell me that. - Yellow appreciated the compliment and admitted about her work.

\- Okay, I got it. What's your occupation? - Skinny asked her about her job.

\- I'm a prosecutor. - Yellow responded.

\- Good for you. I'll prepare everything for your relaxation, sweetie.

After a short conversation with Yellow, Skinny went to the shelf and oil cabinet, inserted a disc with relaxing music in CD player, pressed "Play" button, took the bottle of massage oil, opens the bottle's cap, pours some of the oil on Yellow's back, shoulders, neck, torso's sides, arms and her own left hand, puts the bottle next to her, rubs her own hands in order to make them warm and feel the massage oil, closes the bottle's cap, and starts to gently rub Yellow's upper back, shoulders and neck, while she was looking at her actions and her seductive ass and being little bit puzzled all the time she was preparing.

During Yellow's upper back, shoulders, neck, torso's sides and arms massage, Skinny began a conversation by asking her only one question, while she was enjoying her relaxing touches:

\- Are you here for the first time?

Yellow was caught off-guard and blushed, as her member begins to slowly grow underneath her, as she thought about Blue giving her such an intimate gesture of love and Skinny poured some of the oil on her lower back and started to massage it with gentleness and bigger tense.

\- First time with you, sweet girl. - Yellow responded with sultry tone.

Skinny was puzzled for a second with Yellow's answer, while Yellow blushed harder from the words that came out of her mouth. Skinny saw her blushing face and said:

\- You're blushing hard. Don't worry, my clients sometimes flirt with me and blush hard during massage and think about others giving them such gesture. I got used to it.

\- Oh, okay then. - Yellow answered as Skinny continued to massage her lower back.

Skinny's oily hands lowered down to Yellow's buttocks, but the towel was hindering, so she approached her ass from left side of the table, took off the towel, folded, put the towel on the chair and said with sultry tone:

\- We don't need this one.

Yellow groaned and blushed hard, as she felt that her sexy ass is now visible for Skinny, on which she softly responded:

\- You have a very nice ass under that towel.

\- R-R-Really? - Yellow stammeringly asked her.

\- Sure. It definitely needs some love. - Skinny responded.

Skinny took the bottle of massage oil that she put next to Yellow, opened its cap, poured some of the oil on her ass and started to massage it with her oily hands that gave Yellow's ass some love, tense, passion and lust. Yellow blushed all red, as her dick has become half-erect and wanted some attention from the masseuse. Skinny noticed Yellow's face and said:

\- You want to fuck me. I can see that by your blushing face.

\- Are you sure of that? - Yellow asked her about her awareness of her own boner.

\- Yes, I am. - Skinny responded positively.

\- Then, take off your clothes and underwear. - Yellow said in sultry tone.

\- Excuse me? - Skinny was puzzled and blushed from such answer.

\- Take. Off. Your. Clothes. You heard me. I want to be sure that you want to fuck me too.

\- Okay, If you say so.

Skinny takes off all of her clothes and underwear, showing Yellow her gorgeous naked body, breasts, buttocks and penis, puts the clothes where Yellow layed her own ones, returns to her and says:

\- Well, I have a boner too, you know.

\- Nice dick. - Yellow praised her penis.

\- Thank you. Now you're sure that I want to fuck you?

\- Yes.

\- Okay, let's get back to your ass.

Skinny returned to massaging of Yellow's ass, but she felt that her face is next to her half-erect dick and she can suck it by any moment, which would abruptly ended the massage earlier than she planned, so Skinny continued to massage her ass after she approached it from behind through the right side of the table.

After Skinny changed her position from front to back, Yellow tried to stifle the moan when she continued to massage her ass from behind, but failed, in which Skinny responded:

\- Don't worry, many of my clients moan, grunt, groan, hump and masturbate their reproductive organs during massage. As I said, I got used to it.

\- What do you mean that you got used to it? - Yellow asked her about it.

\- I provide a happy ending massage for extra price and the rich ones, who paid enough cash to get it are just can't wait for it and hurring it up. - Skinny answered as she took the bottle of massage oil.

\- So, how much it costs? - Yellow asked her about the price.

\- 300$ for handjob, 550$ for blowjob and 800$ for sexual act. - Skinny responded as as she opened the bottle's cap.

\- And the usual appointments?

\- 50$ for thirty minutes, 100$ for sixty minutes, 150$ for half an hour and 200$ for two hours. - Skinny answered as she poured some of the oil on Yellow's legs and feet.

\- Okay.

Skinny climbed on the massage table, sat on Yellow's back and started to massage Yellow's legs and feet with some love and tense. Yellow noticed that and raised them one by one to make it easier to masseuse to caress her legs and feet. Skinny continues to massage Yellow's legs, until she turns around, gets off of her back, seats to her legs and spreads them in order to massage her inner thighs.

Due to that gesture, Yellow blushed harder than usual, as she felt that Skinny will fuck her on the table right here by any moment, but instead, she felt the poured massage oil on her inner thighs and her oily hands caressing them, her butt crack, her legs' sides and her erogenous zones, which leads to another moan of pleasure, on which Skinny responded:

\- Your moans are so soft and it's a sweet sounds for my ears.

\- R-R-Really?! - Yellow managed to stammer out the words out of her mouth.

\- Yes, babe.

\- Then keep going, sweet girl, it's turning me on.

Skinny continued to massage Yellow's inner thighs, butt crack, legs' sides and ergoneous zones, which gave Yellow so much pleasure, that she couldn't imagine about such things with Blue.

While Yellow thought about Blue giving her such pleasure, Skinny poured some of the massage oil on Yellow's feet and toes and started to massage them, which boosted Yellow's pleasure, as she massaged her inner thighs, butt crack, legs' sides, feet and erogenous zones simultaneously, sometimes giving attention to her ass.

After Skinny finished to massage Yellow's inner thighs, butt crack, legs' sides, feet, its toes and erogenous zones, she, unbeknownist to her client, circled her fingers around her anus and one of the digits entered and exited it quickly and deeply, but Yellow didn't cared about it, as she thought that her masseuse was massaging her erogenous zones and Blue doing all the same as Skinny in her thoughful half-sleepy dream. Skinny was surprised by the fact that Yellow didn't cared about her fingers circling around her anus and one of them lightly prodded it, which indicated that she was ready to finger her at any moment, but she gave it a stride and let out a quick moan of pleasure.

After this almost erotic action towards Yellow, Skinny accurately leaned her body down nearly close to Yellow's back of the head and whispered in deep, velvety and sultry tone in her right ear:

\- Roll over, baby. I need to do your front.

Yellow blushed all crimson, scarlet and red, as she felt that her dick is now fully erect underneath her. She wanted to ask her only one question before she rolls over and she does:

\- Okay, but before I roll over, I want to know only one thing: Who puts these prices for the time with you?

\- The parlour's administration. - Skinny answered.

\- I mean the happy ending. - Yellow rephrased the question.

\- Rich and powerful people. - Skinny replied again.

\- Who do you mean by rich and powerful people? - Yellow asked her about the rich and powerful people.

\- The mob from another city. - Skinny responded.

\- So, you're a hooker for the rich and powerful people from the mob of another city?

\- Not exactly a hooker, just an associate. Now roll over. - Skinny said with soft tone.

\- Okay.

Yellow rolls over and shows Skinny her fully erect dick, on which she says in sultry tone:

\- Nice dick.

\- Thanks. - Yellow thanked her for compliment towards her fully erect and visible member, on which she continued to blush.

Skinny took the bottle of massage oil and its cap with herself, got off the massage table, reached the front of the table through its right side, placed the cap next to Yellow's neck, poured some of the oil on Yellow's torso's sides, arms, breasts, stomach, shoulders and neck and started to massage them, while Yellow tried not to suck her masseuse's fully erected dick and balls and resisted all temptation of doing so.

During the torso's sides, arms, breasts, stomach, shoulders and neck massage, Skinny made a compliment towards Yellow's breasts:

\- You have a such great average-sized tits. I like them.

\- Thank you. - Yellow thanked her for compliment towards her breasts, on which her face flushed more.

\- Don't mention it. Now, I need to change the position to massage the rest of your legs and crotch and we're almost done. - Skinny said as her hands were at the lowest point of Yellow's belly.

\- Mmmm... You are such a tease. I got your words. - Yellow said with sultry tone as Skinny's hands were close to her crotch, which she felt by her groin.

\- Good.

Skinny took the bottle of massage oil and its cap with herself and changed her massaging position from front to behind as she approached the table's behind through its right side and climbed on it.

After the change of position and climbing on the table, Skinny placed the bottle of massage oil and its cap next to Yellow and spread her legs in order to massage their front, sides, the front of her feet and inner thighs again, but the front part, plus the butt crack, erogenous zones and crotch. Yellow blushed all red again, as she felt that her masseuse were intimately close to her now throbbing organ, as it wanted to be caressed with Skinny's hands, on which the masseuse responded:

\- Mmmm... Your dick wants to be touched by my hands, as well as mine by yours, but the work is work, so, you'll have to wait for this intimate part of massage.

\- Okay then, I'll wait. - Yellow responded in a little bit faster tone than usual one.

After Yellow said that she will wait for the intimate part of the massage, which includes her dick's caressing in faster tone, Skinny took the bottle of massage oil, started pouring the oil on the front of her legs, feet and crotch and said with soft, sultry tone:

\- Okay, babe, let's finish the massage of your beautiful legs and feet and start the massage of your beautiful groin and crotch.

\- Yeah, let's do it. - Yellow said as she felt the massage oil on her legs, feet, groin and crotch.

Skinny stopped pouring the oil on front of Yellow's legs, feet, groin and crotch, placed the bottle back to its current position next to its cap and started to massage the front Yellow's legs, their sides, feet, groin and crotch with some tense and love like that she did to her backside and ass.

During the massage of Yellow's front of the legs, feet, groin and crotch, Skinny's hands deliberately lowered down to Yellow's butt crack and erogenous zones and started to massage them, in order to sexually tease her before the intimate part of her massage.

Yellow was caught off-guard not only by the unsurprisingly visibile Skinny's hands lowering down and massaging other intimate parts of her body, but also to her masseuse's finger circling around her anus, in order to start fingering her as she thought, but instead, the masseuse circles her finger around it, just in order to sexually tease her. Due to this gesture, she furiously blushed all red not only because Skinny showed how much she wanted her, but because she wanted to sexually tease her, before massaging her dick, so she also made a moan of pleasure, just in order to sexually tease her as well.

Skinny saw her blushing face and heard the moan of pleasure coming out of Yellow's lips. " _Good. Keep teasing me with your moans, sweet girl, it's turning me on._ " - Skinny thought as her hands stopped massaging Yellow's erogenous zones and anus and moved higher on her pubis, dangerously near to her demanding organ and started to massage it with such love and tense, that made Yellow feel and think that Skinny was sexually teasing her and driving over the edge, just in order to make her cum prematurely and abruptly end the massage at the turning point of event, which would led to her full relaxation.

Unfortunately for Yellow's pessimistic train of thought, in reality, Skinny had other plans for her, as she felt that her masseuse's hands not only massaging her pubis, but also lowering down to massage her erogenous zones around her testicles.

Through the moans of wet pleasure, Yellow managed to regain her composure and stammer the question out of her mouth, which is primarily addresed to Skinny:

\- W... Wha... What are you doing?

Skinny pretended that she was caught off-guard by that kind of question. She wasn't surprised by that, instead, she _expected_ that kind of question, so she made a teasing smile and said:

\- Oh, sorry, I didn't told you. I have some sexy thoughts about you. I want to do something intimate along with you. Like, uh...

\- Like what? - Yellow asked Skinny about her thoughts, but to no avail.

Skinny stopped saying about it, because she wanted to say about it right in front of her face, so she accurately leaned down nearly close to Yellow's face, thus grinding her own dick against hers and continued:

\- I want to fuck you, right here, right now, on this table.

\- Well, hold on, you gave me the promise about my cock's caressing, so you'll have to wait for this. - Yellow remembered Skinny's words about her dick's massage and reminded her about it in teasing tone.

\- Oh, about that: I'll wait for this, tease. - Skinny said in sultry tone, kissed Yellow in the lips and grinded her own cock against Yellow's.

After the kiss and cock grinding, Skinny leaned off Yellow's now blushing face, returned to her own previous position, took the bottle of massage oil, poured some of the oil on Yellow's dick and balls, put the bottle back to its current position and started to massage them with love, tense and passion in Lingam style, which made Yellow moan and want for more.

During the massage of Yellow's dick and balls, Skinny started to ask her:

\- How does that feel, babe?

\- Ahhh... It feels so good. - Yellow said that it feels good.

\- You want a handjob for free? - Skinny asked her about the free handjob, while she continued to massage her dick and balls.

\- Yes. - Yellow responded positively.

\- Good.

After the small conversation with Yellow, Skinny stopped massaging Yellow's balls, took her dick in her own right hand and started to jerk it off, thus giving her a handjob, which made Yellow moan in pleasure, as well as she also felt her masseuse's left hand gently holding her balls and slowly lowering towards her anus.

Yellow felt that her dick is now being jerked off by Skinny. It was nice and amazing. It also made her moan for the pleasure.

During the handjob, Skinny asked her in deep, velvety voice tone:

\- How does that feel now, sweetie?

\- Aaahhh... It feels so good when you jerk me off, Skinny. - Yellow responded with sultry tone, as Skinny continued to jerk her off.

Skinny heard her own name and what Yellow said to her. Thinking about this as a compliment to her only, she stopped jerking her dick off and responded in sultry tone:

\- Well, if you like it, Yellow, I'll hope you will like this.

Skinny finished talking with Yellow, mentioned her name, opened her own mouth, inserted her dick in the mouth, while holding her balls, and started to suck her dick, thus giving Yellow a blowjob. In response to that, Yellow moaned harder in pleasure, got in the sitting position by raising her torso with the help of her own elbows, grabbed Skinny's hair and pulled her head close to her own pubis and stomach, which made Skinny teasingly smile, as she looked up in Yellow's blushing face and continued to suck her dick off.

Yellow saw Skinny's teasing smile and smiled back. " _Oh, I want to cum inside you, babe._ " - Yellow thought as Skinny stopped blowing her off and kissed her in the lips. Yellow returned the kiss with passion and stopped kissing her.

After the blowjob and kiss, Skinny told Yellow to lie on her back again. She obeyed and lied on her back, as her masseuse grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured it on herself, coating her own naked body and dick with the oil and spreading it with the help of her own hands. Yellow saw her masseuse's whole naked body being covered in the oil by herself. It was amazing.

After covering herself in oil, Skinny lied on her client's body, got near her face, grinded her own cock against Yellow's and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for so long. It's my first fic on AO3.
> 
> P. S: I do not own Steven Universe.


End file.
